If Things Were Different
by GuruGuru214
Summary: What if Navi was the 'Kokiri' and Link was the fairy? My third oneshot, this is actually a twoshot. R&R!
1. Prologue: The Fairy Without a Girl

I'm afraid I'm having difficulty understanding why nobody seems to know what 'one-shot' means. Every fic I'm posting this week is only to have one chapter. That is what a one-shot is. To all who ask if I'm continuing these, I might, but not anytime soon. To all who have been reading Father of Time, Atchika showed me the first part of chapter 8, and it's looking really good. I think you'll enjoy it, too. Now, while she's working on that, here's my next random one-shot! I've changed my mind on exactly what it's going to be. Basically, pretend that Link and Navi's roles were switched.  
  
If Things Were Different  
  
Prologue: The Fairy Without a Girl  
  
I was an outcast among the other fairies. Every other fairy in Kokiri Forest had a Kokiri to watch over, but I didn't. I had heard of a Kokiri girl who had no fairy, but even if it was true, I couldn't just go to her. See, one fairy is always born at the exact same time as each Kokiri, and the Deku Tree pairs them together. However, I was born without a Kokiri, and I was never paired.  
  
"Link... Link, where art thou?" I couldn't figure out why the Great Deku Tree was calling me that day. I wasn't exactly important. I was usually just ignored. "Link, bring me the girl without a fairy. Fly quickly, the fate of the forest, nay, the fate of Hyrule rests upon thee!" I flew as quickly as I could to the treehouse in the Kokiri village.  
  
"Navi! Navi, wake up! Lazy..." Before I could say any more, Navi was holding me in a tight fist. "Let me go! I can't breathe!" When she noticed I was a fairy, she released me. "Navi, the Great Deku Tree wants to see you!" That got Navi's attention, and she bolted for the door. Her friend, a Kokiri named Tatl, ran up to her and they talked, while I had a conversation with my only friend, Tatl's fairy, Saria.  
  
"Link! You finally got a Kokiri! I knew you would!"  
  
"Calm down, Saria! The Deku Tree only asked me to fetch Navi. I'm not her fairy or anything. Just a messenger. I guess I'm just supposed to stay with her until we get to the Deku Tree."  
  
"You never know what will happen..." Saria didn't know how right she was.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
I couldn't believe it. The Deku Tree, who was not only a father figure to me, but also my only chance at getting a Kokiri was dying. "Link... Aid young Navi on her quest..." The Great Deku Tree died. Navi and I left the forest and went to Hyrule Castle to see the Princess of Destiny.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Link, isn't that...?! It's that legendary blade... The Master Sword!!"  
  
"Well, why don't you go pull it out?" Navi had just opened the Door of Time.  
  
"I guess I should, shouldn't I? I mean, otherwise there'll be no point in having opened the door, will there?" Navi pulled the blade out of the Pedestal of Time, and darkness fell around us both.  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
"Navi! I can't help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close! I'm sorry, Navi!" Ganondorf was casting a huge spell, keeping me under Navi's hat. I watched as the battle went on. Really, I should have stayed on the other side of the arena, since I couldn't help. Under Navi's hat, I was taking the same damage she was whenever one of those energy balls hit her. Thankfully, that was rare, and Ganondorf was defeated. We followed Princess Zelda out of the tower, and after it collapsed, I helped Navi fight Ganondorf. Soon, it was over.  
  
Soon enough, we found ourselves back in the Temple of Time, seven years younger. "I guess you'll be leaving me now that Hyrule is saved, won't you, Link?" Navi looked sad.  
  
"Navi, I've waited my whole life to have someone to watch over. You couldn't make me leave if you tied me to a brick and dropped me in Lake Hylia." Navi's face lit up. She really was a cute girl when she smiled. She actually looked more like a fairy girl would, and sometimes, I kind of wished she was one, instead of a Hylian.  
  
That night, when she thought I was asleep, I saw Navi staring out her window, seemingly praying. She finished and went to bed, and I could have sworn that I saw her start to grow wings just before I fell asleep...  
  
I've decided that this will be a two-shot fic, if there is such a thing. I'm debating whether the next chapter will be in Navi's or Link's POV. I think Navi... Either way, it'll be up later tonight. Yes, this is still only going to take me one day. I don't think it'll be one that I can come back to later... Anyways, review! 


	2. Part II Fairy Girl

Wow. I'm surprised I actually managed to finish this, over two months later. I had major writer's block for this one, so I just kind of forgot about it. Sorry about the frequent POV switches, but I felt it was sort of necessary. Well, enjoy.  
  
If Things Were Different  
  
Part Two: Fairy Girl  
  
Something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure why, until I realized that I was glowing and my blankets were mountains around me. On top of that, I looked like I was eighteen years old again! I thought back to the night before, and I remembered that I had made a wish to be with Link. I didn't know why I had done it at the time. Honestly, I think I had begun to like him when we were sent seven years into the future, but my ten year old body couldn't understand the feeling, so I didn't know why I had wished it at the time.  
  
I fought for almost five minutes to get out of those blankets. When I was finally free, the first thing I saw was Link, sleeping on the table. I decided to go over to him, but it didn't hit me that I was no longer tall enough until I walked off the edge of the bed. I fell for what seemed like forever before I realized that I also had wings. It took me ten minutes of erratic flying to finally reach the table. Link looked so cute, sleeping there, I almost didn't have the heart to wake him. Of course, I've always been a troublemaker. "WAKE UP!" I yelled, my mouth just inches from his ear. A very startled Link became even more startled to see me standing there, the same size as him.  
  
"Navi? What happened?" he looked really confused so I explained it to him, then I kissed him. I was surprising him so much I wondered if I'd end up killing him. "I guess Malon wasn't joking when she called you 'Fairy Girl', was she?"  
  
"Link? What do you think the rest of the Kokiri will think when they realize I'm gone?"  
  
"Are we leaving the forest?"  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well if we're not leaving the forest, what reason would they have for thinking that you're gone?"  
  
"I don't know but which do you think they'd have an easier time accepting, me being gone or me being a fairy?"  
  
"Stranger things have happened," he laughed, "remember that time that Mido got turned into a Skull Kid for a day?"  
  
Remembering that made me laugh too but it also made me think of something else. "Do you think that mean that I'm going to turn back after a day?" Just the thought was enough to almost make me cry.  
  
"Well, I don't think so," he said, thinking, The look on my face must have worried him because he added, "I mean, not unless you try and undo your wish. They're likely to accept it, especially because you look pretty much the same, just a little older and shorter, but Navi, won't you miss being a Kokiri?"  
  
"Not at all. I only had one friend, and all the rest treated me horribly because I was 'the girl without a fairy'. Well, they can't tease me about it anymore if I am a fairy, can they? Besides, I like the feeling of being a fairy, " I said as I tested my wings again, "See this is much better than being in that little kid body." Of course I immediately spun off balance and landed hard on the table. Link was laughing again,   
  
"Well once you get the proportion thing worked out." I scowled at him, he ignored it and said, "Why don't we go visit Tatl and Saria?" he flew out the window, and I followed. Or at least I tried to follow. I zig-zagged out of control over the forest, still trying to get the hang of my new wings. Link lost it when I crashed into the fence next to my house, but I paid him back by flying into him. "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect?! I've only been a fairy for less than an hour, maybe this fairy thing isn't all it's cracked up to be...'  
  
"I'm sorry, Navi. Here, take my hand. I'll help you. You'll get the hang of it pretty quick. It just sort of comes with being a fairy." All thoughts of not wanting to be a fairy were pushed from my head then as our fingers touched, and it remained that way until we got to Tatl's house. Tatl was my only friend, besides Link. If anybody would help me, it was her. Not that I didn't think Link wasn't helpful, it's just that I needed a Kokiri's perspective on things.  
  
We flew in to see Saria, Tatl's fairy, sitting on the table, enjoying a piece of fruit. "Hi Link! Who's this new fairy with you? And where's...NAVI?! Is that you?! TATL! YOU'RE GONNA WANT TO SEE THIS!" Tatl came running in from her garden, out of breath.  
  
"What is it, Saria?"  
  
"Don't you recognize these two fairies?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't see past the glow very easily. Hello, Link. And...NAVI?! How did...? But you were... Oh, Nayru..." She collapsed.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she does that all the time. Navi, what happened? You really are Navi, aren't you?" Saria flew in for a closer look.  
  
"Whoa, watch it, Saria. Yes, It's me, Navi. We're not quite sure what happened, but I woke up this morning as a fairy. We wanted to talk to you two about what we're going to do now."  
  
"Well, first I think Link and I should go get a healing fairy from the Sacred Forest Meadow. I'm sure you can't fly very well yet, so you stay here and keep an eye on Tatl."  
  
"Sure thing." I felt a pang of jealousy as Link and Saria flew off together. "Is this really what I want? I've lived my whole life as a Kokiri. It'll take a lot to get used to being three inches tall... Really, though, it can't be any worse than my life was as a Kokiri..."  
  
"First off, you were never a Kokiri. You were always a Hylian."  
  
"EEK! Tatl, how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Long enough. Anyway, was your life so bad before?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Tatl. You may be my only friend, but I know I'm not your only friend. Everyone likes you, and they hate me just as much."  
  
"They don't hate you, Navi. The way they've treated you is because of Fado, and Saria tells me that he only bosses them around the way he does because his fairy, Mido, tells him to. Mido doesn't think you're good enough to be friends with any of the Kokiri because you didn't used to have a fairy."  
  
"Well, that narrows my list of people to humiliate now that I'm a fairy, but it still doesn't help me with my problem. What should I do?"  
  
"Follow your heart. Spend the day as a fairy, and decide how you like being a fairy. It's only noon, and you really haven't given it a chance yet. Just know that either way, I'll still be your friend."  
  
"Thank you, Tatl. Thank you so much."  
  
********************************  
  
When Saria and I flew in with a healing fairy, what did we see? Why, Tatl sitting up, talking to Navi.  
  
"The next time you come to our fountain," she said, rounding on us, "make sure that someone needs to be healed!" and flew off. For someone named Joy, she sure didn't seem to be a very joyful person...  
  
Looking up, Tatl said, "Sorry to put you two through all that trouble." Saria flew over to her and began a thorough inspection. "I'm fine," she said, sounding annoyed. Looking back at Navi, she said, "So, are you going to take my advice?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
'Huh? What are they talking about?' I thought. Navi didn't leave me a whole lot of time to ponder as she grabbed me and dragged me out the window.  
  
"So," I said, pulling myself loose, "what was that about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied, ignoring the puzzled look on my face, "I've just figured out how to make my decision."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"That's not important, yet." She grabbed me again and yelled, "Hey, let's go torture Mido!"  
  
This was getting screwier by the second. "What does Mido have to do with this?"  
  
"You'll see," she said mysteriously. "We're going to need a lot of mirrors and the Know-it-Alls' pieces of curved glass. What did they call those?"  
  
"Magnifying glasses, but..."  
  
"Yeah," she said and started glowing an evil looking red color, "Yes that will do nicely." She paused and thought for a moment then grabbed me again pulling me toward the Know-it-All Brothers' house "We'll need some fairy-sized Kokiri clothes that can hide my wings."  
  
"All right," I said pulling myself loose again, "I don't know what you're planning, but it sounds interesting. Anyway we're going to need a lot of Kokiri to pull this off," she looked at me blankly, 'Cute," I thought, 'but blank.' "You're three inches tall, remember?" Still blank. "Large objects?" She glowed in a cute pink way. "Umm...besides, whatever you're planning sounds complicated..." she smiled at me "....and uh... they can help." I finished weakly.  
  
********************************  
  
Link sure was cute when he was confused, but first a little revenge for lifetime of torture. Half an hour later, we had everything in place. Tatl and Saria were keeping Fado and Mido busy while Link and I finished the setup. "So if I stand here, anyone who walks in the door will see me as a Kokiri?" I asked one of the brothers.  
  
"That's right," said the first brother, "Do you mind if I ask what this is for?"  
  
"Payback," I replied.  
  
"Well," the second brother said, "normally we wouldn't help with that..."  
  
"...but this is the first time we've ever seen you really happy," the third said. "So why not?"  
  
"Thanks. I owe you guys." The brothers waved to us as they left. They were so much nicer when Mido and Fado weren't around. "Okay, so you know the plan, right Link?"  
  
"Yep. Tatl's drugging Fado as we speak."  
  
"All right," I said, rubbing my hands together, "I'll be waiting for here for Mido." Stepping in front of the smallest mirror, a Kokiri-sized reflection of me appeared to watch as Link flew off. "Nayru, I hope this works."  
  
********************************  
  
I was having a hard time casting the necessary red glow, so to remedy this, I thought about Mido.  
  
"Hey, Link!"  
  
'Speak of the devil... "What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Fado is taking a nap and it's barely even noon." He looked around, and noticing that Navi was missing he said, "Where's your loser today, Link?"  
  
The red glow I was working on intensified. "You know Mido, you're right. Navi's not worth my time." 'Oh, I hope he takes this bait...' "I'm leaving her."   
  
"Really?" he asked as he scratched his head. "Well, that's too bad." He looked at me with nasty grin. "I'll see you around, buddy."   
  
'Yeah you jerk, buddy my ass...' "Yeah," I said plainly as I waved, then ducked into the grass and watched as Mido flew to Navi's house.  
  
********************************  
  
I watched as Links reflection grew redder, that was the signal, Mido was on his way... Jerk. I started crying to add to the drama and waited until he flew up onto the balcony. "What do YOU want?" I yelled through my fake tears.  
  
"So, he left you," he spat snidely. "See, nobody really likes you. You'll always be the girl without a fairy."  
  
"Shut up, Mido."  
  
"You know it's true." I was trying not to start glowing red again, but this jerk was definitely testing my patience. "Has anyone ever stuck with you? I even just heard Tatl telling Fado that even she doesn't want to be your friend anymore."  
  
"You're lying." 'Good,' I thought, 'he bought that.'  
  
"Why don't you leave the forest again and don't come back this time?"  
  
"You're such a weasel."  
  
"Hey! I just tell it like it is," he said spreading his hands in front of himself. "You really don't deserve any friends, you freak."  
  
Alright that does it..."Mido, look at the floor," I ordered, stepping away from the small mirror.  
  
"What?" He looked up again "So you tricked another dope into being your... Where'd she go?"  
  
I pulled off my Kokiri clothes to reveal my fairy ones. "Right here you stupid jerk!" And I flew up and punched Mido in the nose.  
  
"Navi?! But... You... It can't be!"  
  
"It is." Mido flew back to Fado as fast as he could, holding his bleeding nose. That's one problem solved, and I found something else out that was important. The Kokiri liked me both ways. What a relief!  
  
*******************************  
  
'Is that Mido flying out of Navi's house? Wow, he's moving pretty fast, and is his nose gushing blood?! Time to go back.' I flew back into Navi's house, watching the cowardly, yellow (Really! You should have seen his glow!) Mido fly away.  
  
"You should have seen his face!" laughed Navi in between gasps for air. She was holding her sides, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"So... Now that we're done with that, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, floating in lazy circles. She was getting the hang of flying. "How far can we get from here without a Kokiri and still have time to get back before nightfall?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "We can get to Lake Hylia or the Zora's River, maybe Death Mountain, or if we really push and use the warps right, we can reach Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
"Hmm...they all sound so nice but why don't you choose?"  
  
"Great! Follow me," grabbing her hand I took off too quick and she shot past me for a second, "You're supposed to be following." she blushed and I flew toward the exit. "I have a secret place that nobody else has ever seen."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"Nope." 'Why am I showing this to her? I've never shown this to anybody. Why Navi? Maybe it's because...'  
  
"Link, are we almost there?" she asked after a while.  
  
"Just about."  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" she pondered, sounding a little tired. "I've been lost ever since we went through the grate. Why are we at the castle?"  
  
"Oh, we flew out the other side of the castle long ago. You'll see, it's right through here."  
  
********************************  
  
The river we had been following finally opened into a clearing, and when it did, I couldn't believe my eyes. We were on a grassy outcropping, higher than even Death Mountain. We could see all of Hyrule from that spot, and we had arrived just at sunset, when the sky was the most beautiful I've ever seen it. "This is amazing. Where are we, anyway?"  
  
"Well, a while back, I was looking at a map and I saw a gap in Zora's River between Hyrule Field and Gerudo Valley. I checked it out, and it's been my secret spot ever since. As far as I know, you're the first person besides me to come here."  
  
"Link, this is wonderful. I don't think I want to leave."  
  
"Well, we have to be getting back to the forest soon..."  
  
"I know," I sighed, "but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to."  
  
"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"  
  
"I really don't know..."  
  
"Well, just do what your heart tells you. Just know, I like you either way," said Link, before muttering under his breath, "Although I was really happy when I saw you like this..."  
  
Pretending I hadn't heard his last comment, I went on to ask him, "Link, what do you think of me? I mean, do you like me?"  
  
"Well, of course. You're my best friend."  
  
"No, I mean like me like me. You know?"  
  
"No, I... Oh!" Link's cheeks turned bright red. "Well...um...yeah... Although, I don't know why it matters to you..."  
  
"Now, Link, I won't have you thinking so badly of yourself!" I couldn't help myself, and I went and shocked him for the second time that day by giving him a huge kiss on the lips. "I like you, too, Link. Why do you think I wanted to become a fairy in the first place?"  
  
"You know, we'll have some explaining to do. I've never heard of two fairies being a couple before."  
  
"Really? Then how do you..."  
  
"I'm not sure, really, but I know that we aren't involved in the process."  
  
"Hmm... How strange. Anyway, so what if no fairies have ever been couples? You and I have always been a bit different from everyone else, you know..." And with that, we took each other's hands and started back to the forest and our new life.  
  
Well, I'm so glad to have that finished. I enjoyed it, but it was hard. Thanks to Atchika for all the editing and advice. I think you were definitely right about the tense problem. Well, my next fic is going to be a Link/Saria one-shot. I think it's coming along nicely. You should all enjoy it, if I don't get stuck again... Gah. 


End file.
